Wrong Song? Wrong girl
by Mileyfan93
Summary: Macy wasn't just a crazy fan. she was a crazy fan inlove. Fallow her through her thougth over the episodes of Jonas, As she becomes friends with The band Jonas, Falling more in love wtih one of the band members. Nacy Slight Joella, rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry do you see what I see?" Stella Asked Macy

Oh yeah she saw.

"Weird, That guy looks like Nick except he's Smiling"

Macy answered. She hoped it wasn't him, Her favorite Jonas, The one she was in love with ever since she first saw him at school. Stella walked closer.

"It is Nick and he's more then smiling, He's smitten"

Stella smiled. Macy could just feel her heart break, there he sat smiling at Penny. She quickly hide her sadness.

"Naww"

She said trying to look happy but she couldn't. Macy just wanted to run to the girls bathroom and just cry.

"And just when my gossip chain was running down empty" Stella smirked,

Macy faked smile the best she could, even that hurt for her. But Macy understood, of course Nick would like someone like Penny more then clumsy old Macy, sure she played golf just like Nick but she knew nothing about guitar's like Penny. And Penny had long beautiful blond hair while Macy's was brown and messy sometimes after practice. Stella walked in to help poor Nick from his brother, Macy then took her chance. She ran to the bathroom right into a stall and cried. She didn't come out all day she just sat on the floor crying. After school she walked up to her locker whipping her tears

"Hi Macy"

Macy knew that voice. She loved that voice

"Hi Nick"  
She just looked into her looker hiding her tearstained eyes

"Something wrong?, you don't um act like yourself"  
Nick leaned against his locker looking at her. Macy just shook her head  
"No everything is fine"

"Are you sure? Cause…"  
Before Nick could finish Macy slams her locker shut  
"see you tomorrow Nick"

Macy walked out of the building fast. She didn't dare to look back at Nick it would hurt to much

The next Day Stella had put a new guy shirt on Macy for trying it. She looked at it

"You pretend your one of the Jonas guys" Stella said to Macy smiling

Macy smiled feeling little better today but still wasn't in the mood for this but she knew she had to do this "Oh golly wich one should I be?, I'll be Joe, he's so cool, just they way he walks" Macy walked cool down the hallway a little acting as her fan side of her. Then she gasped "Or maybe I'll be Kevin, he's so out there and wild like" she did her air guitar solo in the stairs case. Then Macy remembered the last Jonas, she knew she have to mention him or Stella would know something was wrong "Or, or, or" macy said walking down again "Nick, with all that intestate"

When Macy was finished Stella told her what to do. But Macy didn't listen, she just looked after Nick and Penny. Gud it hurt when she thought about the two of them together, smiling, laughing and kissing

Finally Stella let Macy go after that horrible showing her bra moment, She was walking down the schools hallway when she heard something the completely broke her heart

"I wrote you a song" Nick said with a small smile on his face. Macy stopped walking and looked when Nick played the song for Penny. It was a beautiful song. A song that would never be about her. Penny looked up and saw her and by that time Macy had wet cheeks from the tears that wouldn't stop coming. Nick saw the look on Penny's face and turned to see what she was looking at. Macy then Ran so fast she could hoping Nick didn't get a chance to see her. She didn't care that people stared at her running past them crying, she just wanted to be alone. All her thoughts was interrupted by falling to the ground. She looked and saw Nick. How long had she run? Macy stood up quickly "Sorry" She mumbled and turned around to walk away but Nick hold her wrist  
"You okay Macy?" He asked. She still had her back turnd against him.  
"yeah why wouldn't I be?" she answered.

Nick turned her around, saw tears still sliding down against her cheek, he whipped them away

"Your crying" He said softly while having his hand softly on her cheek whipping away the tears with his thumb

"It's nothing" Macy waved with her hand. Nick took it with his free hand and held it, he crooked his famous smile at her

"How about you come with me tonight, you know hanging out" he said. Macy sighed then smiled and nodded

"Sure, why not?"

Nick smiled "I'll pick you up by 6"

"Okay" Macy smiled before saying good bye to Nick.

That afternoon Macy spend it looking for something nice to wear. She finally put on blue jeans with a nice pink shirt made off silk.

"Macy, Nicks here!" Her mother yelled exactly at 6 a clock. Macy took one more look in the mirror then ran downstairs but suddenly stopped when she saw Nick and wow he was dressed. He had a hat on and sunglasses. Macy looked down at her dress feeling over dressed

"You look beautiful Mace" Nick smiled at her making her blush  
"Thanks um you too I guess" She giggled walking up to him

Nick looked down at his outfit and chuckled

"Just a disguise, you know fan, paparazzi"

Macy nodded, she was just happy to be hanging with Nick. Just Nick or that what she thought. When they got to the car she saw Joe and Kevin, also in disguises. Macy frowned a little. This just turned into like a prize from a win a date with all the Jonas contest  
"Um Hi guys" She said sitting in the car  
"Hi Macy" Joe and Kevin echoed. "Just great" Macy thought what more could go wrong tonight?. That she would soon find out


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing,

As Kevin pulled up the car Macy saw that they where at CBDB's (or whatever it was called) Macy started to have a gutfeeling that this night was going to go more downhill then it already has.

Macy sat between Nick and Joe listening how Nick's complain to Kevin looking oldest of the three of them. She smiled and rulled her eyes at the guys goofy behveier untill she saw Penny walk up on stage. She looked at Nick

"You took me to see your girlfriend play?" She tried to ask as friendly as posible.

"She's not my girlfreind and were just here to support her" Nick Blushed

Joe and Kevin smiled and whispered "sureee."

Macy sighed. She felt hurt that Nick took her to wath Penny sing. She of caurse knew it wans't a date but she thought they would go bowling or something like that. She turned to look at Penny as she started talking.

"I whould like to sart the set with my newest song, It's called give love a try, hope you like it"

Nick quickly took of his sungalsses and stared. He looked down a little to. I started to reconize the song. It was the same Nick played for her. It was Nick's song!.

"Nick, your girlfriend is stealing you song" Kevin said leaning over Joe a litte. I looked at Nick who was kinda sad.

"I wrote that song for her so she can do what she wants with it,and she's not my girlfriend alright?"Nick defened, turning back to look at Penny.

Macy felt sick inside. She knew that Nick didn't expect this and that made her sad. Penny sudenly stopped playing, "Oh sorry I forgot, I like to deticate this song to the coolest, sweetest. Grooveist guy on the planet"

Joe patted nick's shulder,Macy felt more sick to her stomach.

Penny continued s Nick popped his coller on his jacket.

"A guy who's heart is fild with music, my soulmate "

Macy was just about to stand up when Penny annuenced the guy

"Jimmy"

As the Jimmy guy stood up Joe's one eye glasses fell into to his glass,Nick frowned while Kevin turned to Nick. Macy felt awful for Nick and wanted to throw up because she was happy Penny had a boyrfirend while nick was left standing there with a broken heart. Nick looked at the guy, the smile he had worn five seconds ago was compleatly gone.

"Dude. Your girlfriend has a boyfriend" Joe said to Nick

"She's not my girlfriend, can we just go please?" Nick stood up, walked away leaving Macy there looking after him. This was not a night she wanted to remember as the first time she hung out with Nick has he got his heart broken and stamped on.

Macy qiuckly ran after him leaving Kevin and JOe with his pants stuck to the chair.

"Nick, wait!" She chougt up with him.

"What is it Macy?" Nick looked down at he ground kicking a rock.

Macy bit her lip not knowing what to say. she wanted to hug him but she knew that if she did Nick whould think she was a Fan crazy freak.

"do you wanna do something else? Like go to the movies?" She looked up at him blushing a bit, She was also chocked to see Nick smile a little. He clanced at her through the corner of his eye not seeing the crazy fan anymore, just his friend trying to cheer him up. How could he say no to a friend?

"Sure why not?" He smiled a little making Macy smile back. They started to walk down the street When Nick suddenly stopped. Macy looked back at him, turning her body so see could see im better.

"Nick? something wrong?" She asked

Nick just shook his head and walked up to her and did something that took Macy of guard. He huged her!. He huged her and buried his head in the crock of her neck.

"Thank you" He breathed out.

Macy was confused as she sliped her arms around his neck huging him back.

"For what Nick?"

He leaned back alittle and kissed her cheek. He let his lips linger on her skin a bit before pulling back.

"For being a good friend" He smiled. Macy smiled back but the word sung inside of her.

Just friend that's all they could ever bee. Not more, Just friends.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and and those who is subbing :) it really warm my heart with all the nice words you said about the chapter and sorry it's short this one, but school takes almost up all my energi but I promise the other chapter is gonna be longer. I hope.. lol


	3. What's happening?

**_Disclamier: I don't own Jonas, sadly :(_**

The ride was really quiet. Macy glanced at Nick one in a while. One time he caught her eyes through the corner of his and he would smile, making Macy blush. That Nick was smiling and at her almost made her wanting to scream in happiness. But they were just friends.

"so what kind of movies to you like?" Nick asked glancing a little at Macy.

Macy thought a little while then shrugs.

"Comedy, romantic, actions and horror". Nick looked at her impressed.

"Horror movies?" Macy nodded. "Yeah there pretty cool, kind of stupid if you ask me" Nick smiled a crooked smile that Macy just adored. He didn't seem to think about Penny anymore.

"SO…wanna watch a horror?" Nick wiggled his eyebrows making Macy laugh.

"Yeah sure, if you stop wiggling your eyebrows, you look weird" Macy smiled. She felt so normal with Nick, not sporty Macy or Fan crazy Macy, just…Macy and it felt good.

Macy could never in her wildest dreams think she would hang out with Nick Lucas of JONAS but here she was sitting next to him, in his sofa, in his house watching a movie. About 15 minutes into the movie Nick had put his arm around Macy's shoulder and Macy eyes were big wondering if Nick knew what he was doing. Her heart was pounding the whole time and she was sure her face was red as a tomato.

"hey Mace?" Nick said an hour into the movie, Macy turned only to find Nick a few inches from her.

"um yeah?" She thought nick looked kind of nervous as he scratched his neck.

"Um well, Joe is staying the night at Stella and Kevin is sleeping over at a friend and I really don't want to be alone so I was wondering if you wanted maybe to um…"

"Stay the night?" Macy said helping him. Nick nodded. Macy's heart almost jumped out of her chest as she nodded.

"Let me just call my mom first"

"Okay, I can go and find something for you to wear" Nick said standing up and walked up the stairs. After Macy called her mom and she let her sleep over Nick came back looking red faced and nervous.

"Something wrong?" Macy asked walking up to him. Nick scratched his neck.

"well um I could only find one of my shirts, hope you don't mind" Nick said handing over Macy his biggest shirt. Macy just smiled a little taking the shirt.

"I won't mind" She walked to the bathroom to put it on. As she had the shirt on she smelled it, It smelled just like Nick. Macy couldn't believe her luck. First she was hanging out with Nick then he asked her if she could spend the night at his house and now she was wearing his shirt. What more good go better?.

Nick looked after Macy and couldn't help but to look at her hips. What was up with him tonight?. After Macy tried to be a nice friend all Nick could think about how didn't want her to leave. He just had his heart broken by Penny and his thinking about Macy Misa. Nick shook it off and walked up stairs to his bed.

Nick looked towards the bathroom door and he saw a pair of long silky legs. His eyes traveled up and saw his shirt covering her hips that almost made Nick breathless. He finally met Macy's eyes. He looked at her with….love?..and lust?

Macy stared back in his eyes and then at his bare chest.

They kept staring at each other for a minute, all Nick wanted to do was to kiss her olive skin, let his lips linger on hers. He felt so confused.

Macy felt confused. Nick was standing there looking at her, licking his lip.

"So um where can I sleep?" Macy asked nervously.

"em,, the best place is um my bed" Nick said clearing his throat. Nick didn't know why he had said his bed. He just felt the urge to be near her…

A/N: whoa, Nick's side of wiew, who saw that comming, Is Penny out of the picture? What's gonna happen during the night? Tell me what you think will happen,, and also check out my other story you find on my channel :) thx


	4. A night that is worth remembering

Did Macy hear right? Did nick just said that she should sleep in his bed?

"But were will you sleep?" Macy asked quietly and walked closer. Nick swallowed, he did not think this through.

"Well I thought, that maybe, um we can both sleep in my bed,… um since it's big so you both can make room" Nick scratched his neck nervously. Macy blushed more then a tomato.

" Um okey then, should we go to sleep then?" She asked playing with her finger. Nick nodded and they both laid down. Nick could fell her body heat and it drove him crazy. He wanted to touch her so much. Macy glanced at nick and blushed more, he was so close to her and she couldn't touch him.

Two hours later and both Nick and Macy laid there awake. Nick's hormones was going crazy. He needed to touch her.

"Macy?" Nick whispered

"Hmm?" Macy looked at him not realizing how close to each other they were.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for staying here with me" Nick said blushing. This is nuts. Nick Lucas never blushes. Macy gave him a smile blushing as well.

"No problem, that's what friends do right?" Oh god, it hurt in Macy when she said the word friends, but she tried not to show it.

"Yeah friends" Nick said looking down. Why didn't he like the sound of fiends when Macy said it.

`I'm I crushing on Macy Misa?` Nick thought . He shook his head but Macy noticed from the corner of her eye.

"You okay Nick?" She looked at him, He looked as he had been caught of guard.

"um yeah, I'm just little surprised that you don't say Nick of Jonas anymore" Nick wanted to smack himself. Was that the best he could say? Macy blushed and looked down. Her hair falling over her shoulders and hid her face.

"Well I thought that if we are friends it would be weird if I said Of Jonas in the end. Nick smiled at this, he gently tucked the hairs behind her ears making Macy blush more.

"You are a beautiful girl Macy. You know that?" He smiled his famous Nick smile that rarely anyone sees.

"You think so?" Macy asked looking up at him. Nick was just inches away from her. She could feel his hit breath hitting her face. It took all of her power not to kiss him right there on the spot.

" Yeah I really do" Nick said almost in a whispear as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Macy's.

Macy couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was sitting. In Nick Lucas of Jonas bed. With him right next to her and now her love of her life was kissing her. She thought she was going to faint.

Nick felt fireworks going through his body as his lips moved against Macy's, He stared to feel awful as Macy didn't kiss back. As he was about to pull away she did something that took him of guard. She kisses him back, placing her hand on his neck pulling him closer. He couldn't help but smile as he placed his hand on her hips drawing circles on them.

Macy giggled into the kiss as Nick drew his finger in circles on her hips. She stared to slowly move closer. Nick couldn't then take hit. He lifted her up holding her hips and placed her on his lap stared to kiss her more.

`Is this really Nick Lucas?` Macy thought but she didn't mind.

When air was need Macy slowly pulled away. They looked into each others eyes, panting for air. Macy stared to smile sweetly looking into Nick's eyes. This was a dream come true.

"Whoa" was all that she could say. Nick just breathed heavily and nodded.

"Y-yeah" He kissed her again and suprising her so much that she felt backwards in the bed and Nick landed on top of her. They didn't mind that and they continued to kiss. Nick had on hand on her hip, the other on was in her hiar pulling her head closer. Macy's hand was on his neck and the other ran up and down his arm. Half the night they stayed up, talking, kissing, lauhing, cuddling and more kissing. This night had turned out to be a night worth remembering after all.


	5. Feeling reveled

The next morning Macy blinked several times to realize she was not in her own house and bed. She looked around and saw the she was sin the Jonas firehouse. Macy begun to sit up but didn't get far, she looked at her side and saw nick sleeping peacefully and his arms around Macy's waist protectly. Macy's face turned red and she liad back into the bed. Nick cuddled closer to her putting his face into the crock of her neck, breathing warmth into it making Macy smile and almost giggle.

Nick felt a moment and he slowly opened his eyes. His arms were around Macy's waist which he liked, It felt so warm and good. Nick's eyes traveled up to Macy's face and she was awake.

"Good morning" Macy smiles. Nick kissed right beside her mouth letting his lips linger there a moment before whispering into her ear.

"Good morning beautiful" Hearing Macy giggled without seeing it made him smiles, closing his eyes and enjoy the sound of her laughter .

"God I love you laugh" Nick pulled away looking at Macy, she smiled a little blushing madly. Nick started to think and a thought and a feeling were mixed together and now his head and heart said. "Don't let this be fall to fast and to hard crush like Penny was! Don't let this girl go" Was Nick beginning to fall in love with Macy Misa his number one fan?.

"How are you feeling?" Macy interrupted Nick's thoughts

"Huh?" Macy took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling after the um you know Penny thing and the em…" Macy shallows.

"the what?" Nick asked aitting up more

"The kissing thing" Nick smiled at the amazing memory.

"Macy I'm not upset about Penny because of the Kiss" Macy giggled really confused, Nick continued.

"that kiss was the right now the most wonderful thing I've ever done, I Can't believe it happened so fast but Macy, I'm falling for you" Nick smiled big that he had told his feeling but that smile fell a little when he saw Macy's face.

"are you sure it's just not that fall to hard to fast thing? Cause I can't handle getting hut" Macy got up from Nicks bed , he never took his eyes of off her.

"Macy I could never hurt you" That's when Macy started crying. Nick panicked and flew out of the bed as he's just about to touch her, she speaks.

"you already have Nick" So many times"

Nick gently put his hand on her arm, she jerked away.

"what are you taking about?" Macy stared at him with tears in her eyes and he felt crushed.

"I have been in love with you ever since you begin at the school!, but you never notice me, you see me as a stupid fan and you fricking took me to see you bimbo GIRLFRIEND!" Macy gripped all of her things. It took Nick a moment then he did everything to try to stop her, when she didn't listen he warped his arms tightly around her.

"Whoa" Macy listen, I have notice you, sometimes I even stare at your curves…" Macy froze and Nick continued.

"I was selfish for taking you to see Penny and love that you're my fan cuz I'm yours.. I have came to every game you played, every valentine's day I have found myself sending you a rose, I just never realized how serious this crush no…love was until last night" The tears of sorrow was changed to happy tears. Macy flew herself onto Nick, holding him tight, started to kiss him everywhere on his face and started to work down to his nick. Nick smiled, closed his eyes and simply had his hands on her waist, his fingers brushing gently on her butt. Macy slowly stood on her tip-toes making Nicks hands fully grapping her butt and Nick turns red all the way to the top of his ear. Macy smiled blushing as well.

"So….wanna go on a date?" Nick asked smiling a litte, Macy smiled too nodding.

"Only if we not go to the CBDB's (or whatever it was called :P)" Nick chukled.

"deal, we can go to a real restaurant" Macy smiled.

"I'd like that" Nick smiled leaning in and kissed her and the sparks flew more….


	6. Kevin's Right?

Disclamier: I do not own anything sadly but the idea is mine

The next day at school Macy was flying on clouds. No one notice well except Stella who could spot the smallest things in the world.

"Why are you so happy today Mace?" Stella leaned against the lockers while Macy was taking books out of her locker and blushed madly.

"um no reason" Macy tried to hide the blushing that was creeping out to her cheeks, Stella notice it.

"OMG who is he?" Stella jumped up and down exited.

"he?" Macy tried her best not to look too obvious.

"the guy that you are crushing on" Oh no, Macy didn't want Stella to know just yet, She wanted it to be between her and Nick so they can be by they self.

"I'm not crushing on anyone"

"Yes you are!" Stella insisted

"No I*m not"

"What are you girls talking about?" Joe asked reaching the girls and behind him was Kevin and…Nick. Macy's heart did a cartwheel, her face was heating up and all she heard was her heartbeat beating two times faster.

"Macy is crushing on a guy" Stella said smiling. Nick looked up fast when he heard it, his eyes traveled to Macy who had her eyes clued to him. Macy didn't even bothered to yell at Stella all she saw was Nick, she was sure she was going to faint, not because she was standing next to a JONAS, because she was standing next to guy she was in love with. Nick started to smile softly towards her and winked. Macy blushed more and looked down at her feet.

"Hey Nick there goes your girlfriend" Kevin nudge Nick and pointed towards Penny who had walked into the school. Macy felt her heart get heavy. What if Nick took one look at her and he was in love with Penny again and all those kisses meant nothing? Nick looked for just one second then he snapped.

"She's not my girlfriend get that!" Nick had never snapped like that ever before. Kevin, Joe, Stella and Macy jumped in surprise.

"Um sorry dude but you do like her, you even wrote her a song"

"that she could sing and I like her ONLY as a friend, Come on Mace we have the same class" Macy walked after Nick confused until she realized something.

"Hey we don't have the-" She didn't get to finish before Nick had dragged her into the janitors closet and kisses her. Macy kissed back right away smiling into his lips.

"I missed those lips" Nick sighed happily as he pulled away, Macy giggled. Nick looked at her and smiled.

"sorry is I scared you when I snapped before it's just I don't like Penny, I like you no love you" Macy blushed even more now, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too" She whispered. Nick smiled and placed his hands on her hips. She giggled.

"We're going to be late for class" Nick groans

"Do we have to?" Macy gasped and playfully hit him.

"Did I just heard that come out of Nick Lucas Of Jonas mouth?"

Nick smiled and leaned In closed.

"Well, Nick Lucas of Jonas wants to spend some alone time With Macy Misa and she will hopefully be Macy Misa Of being Nick Lucas boyfriend" Macy eyes sparkled as Nick said that, was he asking her to be his girlfriend.

"Are you asking me to be..?" Nick smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

"Yes, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend" Macy smiled and leaned up the rest of the way and kissed him.

"What a minute, Nick and Macy doesn't have class together what's going on here!" Stella demanded to know cause Stella Malone hated not to know things.

"Who knows? Nick has been acting weird all morning" Joe said shrugging.

"maybe their dating!" Kevin said smiling at the thought. Stella and Joe looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Get real Kevin!"

"What? It could happen" Kevin argued.

"no it can't Kevin" Stella said

"And why not?"

"Because Macy is one hell of a fan of Jonas" Stella said

"And Nick would not be able to handle that, he would think it was annoying" Joe continued.

"well I still think that they are dating" Kevin said walking to class not knowing how right he was this time….

Sorry that I havn't uploaded for a while but I*m back now hopefully. So what do you think will happen? Is Penny out of the picture fully yet? Will Stella find out that Kevin IS right? please review :):D


	7. Romantic Date and one more inlove?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas sadly :/

* * *

**_

Ever since Kevin started to believe that Nick and Macy were together he was been spying on them, and right now..he was lying in the bushes to the nicest restaurant in town with a camera in his hand. He had been following Nick ever since he left home. No sign of Macy but Kevin wasn't to give up so easily. Kevin then notice a girl sitting in front of Nick, he couldn't see cuz of Nick's back in the way.

All of the sudden a basket of garlic bread came right in front of his nose. He look up and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she looked like a waitress, she smiled.

"You've been out here for about 40 minutes, I'd figure you be hungry"

Kevin smiled and took the bread.

"Yeah thanks, I'm Kevin" The waitress smiled

"I'm Danielle…so I'm on a break..Can I join you?  
Kevin begin to smile and blushing

Macy had notice Kevin outside and she was happy that the waitress had distracted him. She now also notices that Nick was looking at her with a smile on his face and did not take his eyes of her for one second.

"Nick are you okay?" Macy giggled a little at his face.

"Yes, I'm looking at the most beautiful face in the world so why wouldn't I?" Macy blushed even more when he said that. Nick placed his hand on top of hers and smiled, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Nick, your making me blush"

Nick chuckles while taking a sip of his diet coke.

"Then I'm doing a good job!"

Macy blushed even more and drank her water, Nick eyed the water.

"What is it? Afraid of water?" Macy giggled. Nick smiled but shook his head

"No I'm just surprised that your drinking water instead of Coke" Macy looked down at her water, sighed a little.

"I just don't want you to think of me as a girl that eat junk food and all that stuff" Nick looked at her as she was crazy, He moved his chair so he was sitting next to her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"you can eat whatever you want without having me look differently at you, I like you for you, the same Macy Misa that eats junk food, sports all the time, and she looks so cute when she get's nervous and clumsy infront of me" Nick smiled looking at her. Macy looked up at him with a lovely smile on her face, her eyes were watery from the beautiful speech.

"No one has ever said that to me before" Nick smiled

"Well I'm glad to be the first one to say that" Nick then looked daround, he saw the on one was looking he then planted a sweet passionate kiss on Macy's lips. Macy smiled and blushed. Nick smiled back.

"There is that beautiful smile of yours" Macy giggled and playfully hit him on his chest.

"Just eat your food Nicholas Lucas" Nick glared little at her while eating. Macy smirked

"That glare doesn't stop me from calling you Nicholas"

After the date Nick drove Macy home, they were now sitting in his car, both looking at each other and smiling.

"So I see you tomorrow?" Macy asked playing with Nick's hand. Nick looked at their hands and smiles.

"Of course my beautiful" Nick kissed her forehead and letting his head stay there for a little while.

"Sleep tight and dream about me now" Macy giggled playing her head in his chest.

"Of course I'm more worried about you" She looked up at him, he smiled down at her.

"Don't be, you're the only one on my mind" Macy smiled while opening the car door.

"Oh almost forgot!" Macy leaned back and gave Nick a kiss. Nick pulled away with a goofy smile on his face, Macy giggled.

"A good night kiss, night Nicky" Macy ran into her house smiling all the way to bed, Nick's goofy smile never left his face for the rest of the night. He even feel asleep with the smile on his face. A really rare sight for his family to see.

One hour later Kevin came home also smiling and humming on a song.

"Where were you bro?" Joe asked. Kevin smiled and shrugged while getting to bed.

"No where just having fun" Kevin said and fell asleep still smiling.

Joe looked at both his sleeping smiling brothers and shook his head.

"Whatever they both to be like that I don't want to know about it"

Joe soon also fell asleep still not knowing about his brothers evening..

_**

* * *

So sorry that I haven't uploaded for a while. I had little writers block which I hope is gone now.**_

_**Have you seen Jonas L.A yet? I love Nacy! I'm waiting for episode 5 where they maybe go out on a date**_

_**I loved and….action, Where Nacy finally happens a little.**_

_**I'm sorry if I spoiled it for some of you I'm just so exieted :P**_

_**"You're a rockstar and I'm your…"**_

_**"Macy"**_

_**"I'm your Macy, I like the sound of that"**_

_**"Me too"**_

_**My favorite part Ahhhh! Lol**_

_**Peace out**_


	8. Missunderstandings and Still love

Disclamier: Don't own Jonas :(

* * *

" I can't believe Joe asked HER out!" Macy sat at the lunch table listening to Stella almost screaming about a girl Joe had asked out, Macy thought one thing `Jealous!`. She sighed and looked around for her still secret boyfriend Nick. Then she saw him. She smiled a little looking at him and thinking how cute he looked eating and now she sounded weird. Macy wrinkled her nose and shrugged it of.

"Hey Macy" Macy looked up and saw Randolph, he looked a little nervous. She smiled a friendly smile.

"Oh hi Randolph what's up?"

"Oh I'm just wondering if you maybe emm wanna on a date with me?" Macy faced paled and Stella just looked exited on Macy. This is not good…

Nick had just finished making his plate look real nice and looked up and saw Randolph standing over at Macy's table. He got a little suspicious over what Randolph was doing there. He eyed them carefully.

"Dude are you okey?" Joe asked. Nick snapped out of it and looked at his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Nick then turned back to look at Macy's table with angry and jealous eyes…..

Stella excused herself from the table and ran to the Jonas table leaving Macy there alone.

"Well?" Randolph asked smiling. Macy looked down, she didn't want to hurt Randolph but she had a boyfriend.

"I wouldn't love to go on a date Randolph but…" But Randoplh didn't hear the but he smiled big

"Great! I'll pick you up on Friday see you then, I've got to tell….everybody!" he then ran off. Macy sat there wide eyed and like the hormonal girl she is she felt tears come over her eyes. What the heck was she gonna tell Nick? Is he gonna take it well or be mad? She thought.

"Guys! Guess what!" Stella ran over the the boys smiling big.

"You found a really cheap dress" Kevin said smiling, Stella giggled and shook her head.

"No Randolph asked Macy out and I'm pretty sure she said yes!" Stella squealed. Nick's eyes widened and he looked over at Macy, her head was done and she had pushed away her food. He couldn't be mad at Macy but he wanted an excuse from her.

Joe smiled while Kevin eyed Stella closely, looked at Macy then glanced at nIck who started to feel broken weird enough, Kevin then shook his head.

"Naww I don't believe that she said yes and either if she did it wasn't on purpose" Everyone looked at him. But Kevin only caught Nick's red puffy eyes, only Kevin knew that Nick was easy sensitive.

"What makes you think that Kevin? Are you stupid?, Macy hasn't had a date in a long time of coarse she said yes" Stella said like it was the obvious in the whole world but Kevin just shook his head.

" I KNOW that she likes someone else and I'm pretty sure he likes her too" Kevin said most taking to Nick who started to realize that Kevin knew something was going on.

"I'll be right back" Nick said standing up, meet Macy's eyes and he gave her a little smile before walking of.

Macy followed on minute after and was dragged to the closet where Nick was.

"Nick I'm so sorry I didn't even get a chance to finish and he…he"

"It's okey Mace hunnie" Nick said stroking her cheek. Macy smiled a little.

"I can try and cancel even if it makes Randolph upset" Nick shook his head.

"No go on the…" Nick shallows hard.

"on the "date" Then tell him that you felt like it was just a "friendly" date" nick said with a crooked smile, Macy smiled back and attacked his lips with her own.

"You are so sweet and that's why I love you…" Macy said looking into his eyes. nick smiled having his arms around her waist.

" I love you too" He kisses her. Macy smiles and hugs Nick.

"Oh and Mace hun"

"yeah Nicky?"

"Kevin knows….."

* * *

No danille here sorry, and not so much Nacy but it is comming and omg Kevin knows? lol I just love Kevin :D I whould totaly have him has my brother :P plz review


	9. Whatever happens tonight I'm here

"Okey MAce how about this one?" Stella holds up another dress. Macy sighed.

"Stella I'm just going as a friend, I don't like Randolph that way" Stella lowers the dress.

"Fine just a simple skirt with leggings" Macy smiled

"Thanks you" Macy then got a text, she took up a iPhone and smile when she saw the text

**Don't wear something to sexy, that you can save for me ;)3**

_**Nicky! You know you're the only one who get's to see me in sexy stuff :P3**_

**Yes! ;) I'll be at the game so I have my eyes on you 3**

_**You're to sweet, but I got to **____**3**_

**Alright see you, love ya 3**

_**Love ya too Nicky 3**_

"Who was that?" Stella asked. Macy jumped.

"Oh that was someone from the Jonas fan club. Stella nodded.

"Oh…okey"

Macy made her way to the school gym, there stood Randolph, `Oh boy´ Macy thought but smiled.

"Hey Randolph" He smiles big.

"Hi Macy, shall we go in?" Macy nodded, and Randolph did something that made Macy uncomfterble. He laid his hands on her hip. Only Nicks hand were allowed there plus his hands were the only ones that made this ticklish good feeling go through her legs.

"Um Randolph, please don't have your hand there I.." She tried to pull it off but the hand was still there.

"Mace were on a date, I'm allowed to do this" He said smirking. Macy gulped, she wanted Nick, now. They walked into the gym and sat down. Macy looked after Nick where was he?. Randolph pulled Macy closer and put his hand on her thigh, she stiffened and she was pretty sure she felt tears. `I need Nick´ Macy thought looking around like a maniac.

Nick was looking for Macy, he got nervous when he didn't see her.

"Hey Nick" Nick looked up and saw Penny.

"Oh Hi Penny I don't have time to talk so I'll.."

"Please Nick this will just take a second" Penny held his arm. Nick sighed.

"Just one second" Penny smiled

"Well I thought a little and I realized that the song your wrote was for me, not to sing so, well I like you too" Penny said smiling. Nick looked at her with wide eyes, A few weeks ago he would have jumped in happiness but not now. All he could think about was Macy and then he saw his Macy but he didn't like the sight, someone was touching his Macy! On places on him and only him could touch or well. Dream of touching. His hands clenched together and he pushed Penny out of the way. He made his way to Macy and Randolph.

"Excuse me Randolph but I don't think Macy like you touching her there!" Randolph looked at him annoyed and Macy looked up with tears filling her eyes, that just broke Nick.

"Well excuse me Lucas but we're on a date here so.."

"Well I think this date is over cause your scaring Macy" Nick went to gently grab Macy's hand but Randolph stood up.

"Who are you to say what Macy thinks?" Nick looked at him like he was crazy.

"Can't you see she's upset?" Nick wanted to hit this guy so bad.

"Well she's my date so you don't have to worry Lucas, Comon Macy" Randolph grabbed her hand hard. Macy's tears came faster now.

" I wanna stay here this date is over" she looked at Nick who did is best not to punch Randolph. He looked at Macy tighten his grip.

"Just because Lucas says so?" Macy shook her head jerked her hand away.

"Because I say so, Nick please take me home"

"sure, don't come near Mace again you hear?" Nick placed an hand on Macy's back leading her to his car. When they got in Nick didn't start the car, he looked at Macy.

"Are you mad?" Macy asked nervous, you did not wanna be near Nick when he is mad. Instead of answering Nick kissed Macy sweet and tenderly. Macy smiled wrapping her arms around his neck letting his curls fall around her fingers. Nick had his arms around Macy's back rupping it then stopped at the end of the shirt.

"Shall we go home to me? My mom's not home" Macy said smiling, Nick just smiled and started the car.

When they got there just when they got inside the house Nick closed the door, Slammed Macy gently into the wall and kissed her passionately. She was taken back but kissed him back of caurse. Macy set her legs round his waist as he tried to find Macy's room without breaking the kiss. None of them was thinking about what they were doing. As long they were with each other it didn't matter….

Oh my what do you think will happen? Is Randolph gonna leave Macy alone? And Penny? What about her? No Joe orKevin in this one I know but they're coming in the next chapter ;)


	10. only for you, only for you

Macy couldn't remember how she and Nick had got to her bed, she just remembered his lips on her, and kissing every part on her face. She soon snapped back to reality when she felt nick tug on her dress. She then put her hand on his chest.

"Nick…" She was out of breath, she looked up at Nick. Nick had finally stopped kissing her neck, his lips were swollen and covered with her lip-gloss. he had also realized were this was going, he rolled off her and laid down on the bed breathing heavy. They laid there for a while not knowing what to say. Macy stared up at the ceiling seeing a Jonas poster, she couldn't help but smile at her crazy fan days.

"Macy..?" Nick's voice broke the silence, she looked at him he was smiling his beautiful smile at her.

"If we had gotten further, I would be happy that it was with you."

Macy's smile widened and tears coming in the corner of her eye.

"Really You would be?" Nick smile cuddling closer into her and stroking her hair.

"Yes, I love you and I want my first time to be with you and it will be real special" Macy smiled at nick and kissed him sweetly.

"then I'm glad we didn't do it tonight" Nick looked at her confused and a little hurt. Macy giggled.

"a special night to have sex is on our wedding night…well if you believe we're together that long" Nick smiled and held her tight.

"Oh believe me Macy Misa someday your gonna be Mrs. Nicholas Jerry Lucas" Macy giggled more.

"I hope I can keep my real name but instead of Macy Misa my name will be Macy Lucas" Nick looked at her and smiled.

"I love how the sound of Macy Lucas rings in my ears" Macy kissed Nick on his throat.

"You are one hell of a gentleman Nick" Nick chuckles and whisperes in her ear.

"Only for you baby, only for you" After those words were spoken Macy closed her eyes smiling and soon feel asleep. Nick looked at her for 1 more hour before falling asleep himself holding his beautiful girlfriend in his arms

The story is not over! Not yet, I've got more planned for Nick and Macy

Review and tell me what you think.

Kanielle and Joella will be more of in later chapters


	11. With you by my side

I'm sorry it's been awhile, school is long and hard sometimes

I don't own Jonas sadly but I own the story :)

* * *

The weekend past by quickly for Macy and Nick. It had just been the two of them, Stella had called a few times leaving voice massage wondering about the her date and complaing about Joe as usual.

Nick had just turned off her phone not taking his eyes of her while he did that, both of them smiling. Macy's mom had found them on in the Saturday morning sleeping peacefully. Macy had some explain to do when they woke up, but Nick took that in his hands and told her mom. Mrs Misa soon realized what a gentleman Nick is and excepted him as a part of her family. Nick was surprised but happy that he could spend to weekend at Misa's house for his mom and Mrs Misa.

Nick and Macy were now getting ready for school. Nick found himself not be able to concentrate on bottoming his shirt as he started at Macy's well tanned legs as she put on a skirt. Macy turned around and giggled when she saw Nick drool over her.

"Need help?`" Macy asked sweetly breaking Nick's thoughts. Nick just smiled cutely and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes plz my darling" He also held out his tie towards her. Macy smiled and walked up to him, she took his tie and bottom up his shirt then put his tie on. She held her hands on his shoulders for a little while looking up at him. Nick just smiled, leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you" He mumbled through the kiss. Macy smiled against his lips. Nick places his forehead on hers looking into her eyes.

"I'm not letting Randolph anywhere near you anymore, I'll promise you that babe" Macy smiled softly and strokes her fingers against his check.

"thanks honey but you really don't have to." Nick took Macy's hand in his and held it tightly.

"I mean it Mace, after what happened Friday I'm not letting him near you" Macy smiled and kissed him gently.

"Thank you, you are the best boyfriend a girl could asked for" Nick smiled a bit and blushed. Macy giggled.

"You're so cute when your blushing" Nick looked down, Macy placed a hand on his chin looking up at him smiling.

"you are too perfect for me" Macy said sighing, Nick looked at her confused and took her hand in his.  
"Macy honey I'm far away from perfect nobody is perfect" Nick paused and smiled.  
"But we're perfect for each other" Nick smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, Macy smiled and fixed his shirt.

"Yes we are, now let's go to school" Nick smiled, walked up to the door and opened it.

"After you my beautiful lady" Nick smiled his famous smile that made Macy melt. Macy giggled and took his hand.

"why thank you Mr. Jonas" Nick kissed her check

"Anything for you….future Mrs. Nick Jonas" Nick whispered to himself not knowing that Macy heard. She just smiled to herself as they walked out to Nick's car. School was gonna be awesome today Macy thought to herself.

As long Nick was there beside her…

* * *

next chapter si gonna have some Joella for you joella fans and a lote more Kanielle is comming :D;D

plz rewiew and tell me what you think is gonna happen in later chapter, something you want to happen?


	12. I was right!

At lunchFormulärets överkant

Macy found herself just listening to Stella who was clearly jealous of this girl Angelina who Joe was desperately trying to impress.

"Stella Joe has every right to flirt with girls you two are not dating and you are constantly flirting with Van Dyke" Stella turned and glared.

"yeah but..she..he"

"Mace's right Stell," Nick sat down and giving Stella a small smile. Stella frowned and stabbed her salad.

"thanks god for some decent company guys" Macy whispered to Nick and Kevin.

"your welcome" Nick whispered smiling and looking into Macy's eyes making her blush and Kevin seeing all this he just smiled and continue to eat his burger. Joe came sitting down next to Stella. She took no time wasting.

"Where were you?" everybody jumped at this outburst of Stella's.

"Chill I was talking to Angelina she is so down to earth" Joe said smiling looking at everyone. Macy wanted to ´Awww´ cause of Joe liking a girl but not want to have Stella have a bigger hissy fit. Their not dating yet she acts like it. Macy love Stella, she really does bit sometimes she doesn't understand her. Kevin, Nick and Macy gave each other a look before playing with their food.

"Well did she agree to a date yet?" Stella asked acting cool. Joe looked down at the table.

"No..but I can still let her know that I'm a nice guy"

"Joe sweetie she doesn't want to date you. Maybe you should give up" Stella said smiling a bit. Joe shakes his head

"oh yeah like Van dyke's gives up on you" Stella scoffed.

"I haven't said no to a date with him"

"Then why haven't you been on a date with him yet?" Joe looked at Stella for an answer. She swallowed, opened and closed her mouth several times not having an answer. Joe smirked

"I thought so" He took his food and walked her away. Stella let out a frustrated groan stabbing her salad more. `Wow´ was all that Macy could think, she looked at Nick and he was giving her the same look..Drama…

Later after school Kevin was again following Nick and Macy every where, he was not giving up until he saw with his own eyes that they were together. Nick and Macy walked din to the restaurant where Kevin had spied on them before. This is were..Danielle worked. Kevin blushed and started to think. Should he go in and say hello to Danielle and get busted by Nick and Macy. Kevin took a deep breath and walked in, he saw Danielle taking Macy and Nick's orders and `omg their holding hands´ Kevin saw it. There they sat holding hands and smiling at each other. They both leaned over the tables and kissed each other. Kevin couldn't believe it, he was right…all Along.

"I was right..?" Kevin asked himself loud. Macy looked up and saw him. Her eyes widened.

"Omg Kevin?.." Nick quicky turned around and saw his brother.

"Kevin…how much did you see?" Kevin sat down next to Nick still in chock.

"All of it, I can't believe I was right for once" he looked at them.

"How long?" Nick looked at Macy who slowly nodded.

"Three weeks, the night we saw Peeny play" Kevin looked at them with big eyes.

"The same night!" They both nodded

"Yeah it sorta of just happened" Macy said holding Nick's hand.

"But I don't regret any of it" nick respond looking into Macy's eyes. Kevin smiled at the scene.

"You guys are so cute, why haven't you told anybody?" Nick sighed.

"Mostly we didn't want anyone to talk about our relationship and I wanted to protect Macy from being hacked by fans and the media." Macy smiled and held Nick's hand tighter. Kevin smiled too and nodded.

"I won't tell anyone, I'm just glad to know that I was right" Nick chuckled while Macy giggled, Kevin smiled big then saw Danielle.

"If you excuse me, I'm gonna say hello to someone" Kevin walked up to Danielle and in 10 seconds they were laughing" Macy looked at Nick, leaned over and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you Nick Lucas" Nick smiled that rare smile only Macy got to see often

"I love you too Macy Misa, always and forever" They finish their food and continue to have their date. No worries in the world. Thinking about telling Stella and Joe could wait until the next day….

So Kevin knows now. Just Stella and Joe left. Will joe and Stella ever be together.


	13. Telling Joe

I don't own Jonas sadly :(

* * *

Kevin kept his promise, he didn't tell anyone. Macy started to help him to ask Danielle out on a date. It took him over a week before he did. Danielle had said yes of course with a big smile on her lips. Nick and Macy had gone out on a double date with them. Macy and Danielle got a long just fine. Nick had to kiss Macy's neck so she would give him attention. Macy and Danielle had giggled at his small pout he made.

"Aww baby you look so cute with that pout" Macy kissed away the pout and snuggled into him. Nick started to grin like an idiot making Kevin smile and roll his eyes.

"What? She's just adorable" Nick said smiling wrapping an arm around Macy making Macy blush. Danielle giggled.

"You guys are so cute" after Danielle made that comment they both blushed making Kevin laugh at Nick. Danielle smiled and rolled her eyes, she kissed Kevin on the cheek, now it was his time to blush. Macy and Nick laugh now.

Later that night Nick had convinced his mother that he was staying at friends house but Kevin knew were he was. He was at Macy's house. Sure enough there he was, they were laying in Macy's bed holding each other. Nick kept kissing Macy's neck making her giggle.

"Nicky! Every time you do that why?" she asked smiling, nick looked down at her smiling his rare smile.

"Cuz I love your soft lovely neck" He said kissing it again. Macy smiled at that answer and snuggled into him.

"In that case I won't stop you" Nick smiled holding Macy around her waist laying his head in the crock of her neck.

"I was thinking about telling Joe about us" Macy looked at Nick.

"Really? You are?" Macy was shocked about Nick's sudden thought.

"Yeah, his not a really big blabber mouth, it's more Stella I'm thinking about, what if her gossip train runs down low?" Macy thought about it and nodded.

"Maybe Joe's good for now, you can't keep this secret to your brothers" Nick looked at her.

"But Stella is your best friend" Macy smiled softly

"Yeah she is but I'm also scared that she will tell when like you said her gossip train runs low," Nick smiled and kissed her softly.

"Then we tell Joe and wait with Stella for now"

Minutes later they fell asleep in each other's arms peacefully and softly.

At Monday Macy walked into school looking for the brothers, she didn't know if Nick had told Joe yet.

"Macy girl!" Macy squealed as Joe had lift her into the air. She started to laugh as he also tickle her.

"okey put Macy down" Nick said walking up to them looking at Macy with those eyes that made her melt. She smiled softly at Nick not knowing if joe knew about them.

"So joe, me and Macy wanna talk to you after school 2Nick said looking carefully at Macy and then back at Joe. Joe looked at both of them.

"Ohhh okey, I'll see you later then" Joe sadi walking away.

"So he doesn't know yet?" Macy asked whispering to Nick. Nick shook his head.

"No I want you to be with me when I tell him, we're in this together" Nick smiled softly as he whispered that part making Macy blush and smile.

"If you keep it up like that someone's gonna know about us Nicholas" She whispered back, nick smiled and whispered

"I don't care as long as I got you" Macy smiled as she closed her locker.

"Come on lover boy" Nick chuckled and walked beside me.

My thought was all day on what was gonna happen. She trusted Joe of caruse she just wondered if Stella is going to see that he knows something and get it out of him, she loved Stella but she wanted to wait and tell her herself about her and Nick.

"You ready babe?" Macy looked up and saw Nick looking down at her. She shook of her thoughts and smiled.

"Yeah, were is Joe?" Nick took her bag as they walked to Nick's car trying to look casual

"I told him that we will talk at home so if he freaks out that only Kevin, mom and the rest hears him, cuz they know already" Macy nodded understanding what Nick was saying, Joe could overreact if that was the case. Macy leaned against the seat as she looked out the window. As long she had Nick she didn't care so much what Joe would think. He was Nick's brother and her friend he couldn't think nothing bad of them. Nick pulled up into his drive way. He looed at Macy and slowly took a hold of her hand. They walked into the firehouse and saw Joe's head in the frezzer. Nick rolled his eyes at this scene.

"Joseph" Joe hit his head and looked up and saw Macy and Nick. He also saw them holding hands.

"Why are you holding hands?"

"Well that's the thing we wanna talk to you about" Joe looked at Macy and nIck back and forward waitng for Nick to continue. Nick looked at Macy then back at Joe.

"Me and Macy have been dating for the last couple weeks, and well, we are in love" Joe stared at Nick and didn't know if Nick was serious. Macy and Nick?

Then Joe did something Macy and Nick never thought Joe would.

Joe's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted…

* * *

Oh no Joe fainted :-O are wierd reaction, what do you think will happen? and will any drama happen? plz rewiew, and I'm sorry for not writing for so long, one more chapter comming up in shortly


	14. Teeling you bro, but we got each other

Discalmier: I do not own Jonas or Jonas L.A! wish I did :D

* * *

Macy never though Joe would faint by there he was, laying on the floor knocked out. She looked at Nick who seemed as shocked as her. He bend down and shook Joe.

"Joe, Joseph buddy" Joe started to blink and looked up at Nick. Nick helped him up. Joe held his head.

"I had a weird dream you guys, I thought you said that you two were dating" Macy looked at Nick gulped.

"Well yeah that is true Joe" She said walking over to Nick who put an arm around her. Joe's eye went big again, he quickly sat down.

"Wow I never say that one coming, you and..you?" Joe said pointing at Macy and then Nick. When joe had said you to nick he sounded the most shocked like Nick couldn't fall in love and especially with Macy.

"Yes me and Macy but we wanna keep it a secret if you get me" Nick said trying to get Joe to understand what Nick was saying. Joe nodded still taking it all in.

"who else knows?" Macy and Nicked looked at each other.

"My mother, Kevin, a friend of mine and now you" Macy said.

"And our mother" Nick quickly added. Joe's eyes went more bigger when he realized something.

"Stella doesn't know?" Macy and nick looked down at the floor. They knew exactly what Joe was thinking, When Stella finds out and knows that she was the last one to know she would freak. Macy sighed and sat down on a chair.

"Yeah we're just afraid she would spill about us to somebody at school and well.." Macy paused before continuing.

"Well I don't think we're ready for people to talk about us in that way yet" Nick walked behind Macy and slipped his arms over her stomach holding her close to him. Joe nodded, did he understand all this.

"Alright but I think you should tell her soon before she finds out of her own because of the looks of it you two can't keeps your hands of each other" Joe started to smirk making Macy giggle and Nick smile and blush.

"Can you blame me?, she is too beautiful" Nick said hugging Macy closer. Macy blushes even harder looking up at Nick who was looking down at her smiling. Joe rolled his eyes.

"I Think I'm just gonna go before you to make me puke" Joe said standing up, Macy reached out her tongue.

"Oh shut it, just because I get to kiss someone and girls reject you" Joe's eyes got smaller as he looked at Macy, Nick laughed at his girlfriends come back. Macy smiled proudly and took Nicks hand.

"Come on, we can go to my place and be by ourselves" That comment made Nick smile bigger and making Joe laugh harder then Nick had just a moment ago.

"Just use a condom!" Joe laughed and started to run upstairs as Nick growled and start to run after him to the stairs. Macy took Nick's arm.

"Leave him be baby, at least we know better" Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. His nose found her hair and he snuggled into it.

"But he kind of has a point, you have no idea how hard it is to control myself around you" Nick said sighing, Macy looked up at him confused never heard him say something like that. He continued.

" I never felt this way before but you don't only make my heart beat faster you make me think this thoughts I never had about a girl before. You make me wanna hold you tight as we…" Nick stopped for a moment blushing real hard, IMacyleaned in closer to him and whispered.

"As we what Nicky?" Nick gulped as he stroked Macy's hair gently and whispered in her ear.

"As we make love all night long" Her eyes winded and she blushed so hard she felt her ears turn red.

"I know I sound creepy but that's the way you make me feel, I just want to hold you so damn tight.." Macy interrupted Nick by hugging him real close kissing his neck.

"Some day we will be able to do all of that Nick cuz that's my dream too" Nick smiled big and kisses Macy passionately as he lifted her up making her giggle and walked to his car. Macy giggled ore as he put her in the car and drove to her place. He took her hand and played with it. This day had become realy good after all. She had Nick and that's was all Macy cared about

* * *

OMG I so sorry! It has been a while and I'm been working on this cahpter a lot believe me! I got writers block but it's slwoly starting to fade away :D

Don't ask me about the cahpters name just something I came upw ith hahaha XD

Anyway, qusetion for this chapter, how doy ou think Stella will react when she finds out?, I'm not making Stella a bad perosn,,,at least I don't think so XD

plz review :)


	15. AN!

Hi I gonna upload a new chapoter any day and more, I apologiza so much to snoupy that kept remanding me about it and I failed to upload when I promised her, I feel crap about it! I've been so stressed but I'm working to get everything set up again!


End file.
